Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a wraparound case.
Related Art
Conventional wraparound cases for allowing ease of opening and closing are known in which perforation is provided across an entire ridgeline of a top face lid, such that the top face lid can be easily re-closed after the top face lid has been opened (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-12220).